Sneak Attack
by Lerysakon
Summary: One Shot Katara does NOT like being sneaked up on. But not all sneak attacks are bad, right?


**This is another story based on a deviation I made (the link is on my profile). I have no idea how this came up. I guess I just wanted to practice writing again since I've been to focused on drawing that I think I'm forgetting how to write stories. Hope you like this though.  
**

**Zuko and Katara aren't mine.  
**

* * *

Katara sighed, content with just sitting in the Fire Nation garden gazing at the full moon illuminating her surroundings. This particular place was her favourite spot in the whole palace. It was just a breath-taking place with all the different flowers there. She particularly loved sitting by the pond and watching the scenery.

But tonight, the moon cast its magic over the grounds, bathing it with a charm that made the garden look even more amazing; almost enchanting.

Katara delicately traced ripples on the water and then twirled the water in her fingers. She laughed softly as she played with her element.

From the time the war ended, she felt even more carefree than before. Whenever she found time for herself to bend for the sake of just amusing herself, she would get lost in it. Similar to what was happening right now. The waterbender was so spellbound with what she was doing that she didn't even hear footsteps approaching her.

Not until a warm hand placed itself on her shoulder that she jumped up, the fluid she was playing with followed her movement as she splashed the water into the intruder's face. Before she can attack again the moon shed light to his features and she immediately recognized him.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped.

An annoyed expression graced Zuko's face: "What was that for?" he asked while raising his temperature to dry himself.

Katara ignored the question as she tried to still the rapid beating of her heart: "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Why? Did I frighten you, oh waterbending master Katara?" he asked sarcastically.

"I do NOT like being sneaked up on." She said in threatening tone; as if daring him to do it again at the risk of facing his imminent doom. Zuko just snorted and sat down near the pond with Katara joining him soon after.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. Zuko just grunted, accepting her apology. Another moment of silence and Katara started another conversation.

"So Zuko..." the Fire Prince looked at her, patiently waiting for her to continue. "... How do you feel that your coronation is finally tomorrow?"

It was now Katara's turn to look at him and wait uncomplainingly while he shifted his glance towards the pond before them: "I don't know. Nervous I guess... I'm not sure if I can be Fire Lord."

"Do you want to be Fire Lord?"

"I do. But I'm not sure if I'm fit for it." He replied bitterly. Katara placed her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner and gave him a smile.

"I'm sure you're going to be a great Fire Lord."

Zuko glanced at her and returned her smile: "Thanks."

Then they went back to just sitting there, keeping each other company. Then Zuko broke the silence, amusement laced in every word he uttered: "So you can't take on sneak attacks?" he reminded her of what happened earlier.

Katara scowled but she didn't turn to face him: "Of course I can take on those attacks! I just don't like them."

"Any kind of sneak attack?" he asked.

"Are there even kinds of sneak attack?"

"Of course there are." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"In that case; yes, I hate all kinds of sneak attacks."

"Not all sneak attacks are bad."

"Wait... why are we talking about this again?" she turned to him giving him a curious stare.

He shrugged: "Because of what happened earlier. I've always thought you were the kind who likes sneak attacks... considering who your brother is and all."

Katara giggled and looked back at the scenery before her: "Yeah... that's Sokka... always wanting an element of surprise involved in his plans... But that's when we're doing the sneaking, not the other way around!"

Zuko smirked and innocently said: "I guess... but I think there's one kind of 'sneak attack' you might like."

Katara scoffed, crossed her arms over her chest and looked disinterested: "Oh yeah? And that would be?" she asked, hiding her interest behind a bored tone.

The Fire Prince placed his finger on his chin, making it look like he was reconsidering and then shook his head: "On second thought... I don't think you're interested."

Now curiosity finally got through Katara and she turned to him, about to persuade him to tell her. But before anything can come out of her mouth, she was immediately silenced by a pair of warm lips on hers. Katara's mind went completely blank that she didn't even notice when it ended.

Katara stared wide-eyed at the young man before her, who was smirking in satisfaction.

"That was for splashing me with water earlier." He whispered before getting up and stretching for a bit. "Well... it's getting really late and I need to rest for tomorrow. Good night." He then turned to leave.

Finally snapping out of her stupor, Katara instantly shot up and called out: "He-hey! "Tha-that's sneaky you-you-you sneaky jerk!"

Zuko stopped on his tracks and looked over his shoulder, his smirk growing wider: "Exactly... that's why it's called a 'sneak attack'."

"Tha-that's the 'sneak attack' you were talking about?!"

Zuko just shrugged: "So I take that you like it, waterbender?"

The girl scoffed. "Don't be so full of yourself, firebender."

Despite this comment, the smirk on the Fire Prince's face didn't leave: "So you did like it."

"As if." She sneered while crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air in a defiant manner.

Zuko chuckled at her behaviour before leaving for his quarters.

* * *

When he was gone, Katara took a seat on her spot earlier and played with the water again. She then paused, her hands unconsciously finding its way to her lips. She still felt them tingling from the contact.

Then, ever so slowly, a small smile made its way to her features as his statement ran through her mind again.

'_Not all sneak attacks are bad.'_


End file.
